A gimbal may be a support device on which a camera may be mounted and fixed, and the gimbal can be categorized into two types of fixed gimbal and motor-driven gimbal. A fixed gimbal may be applied to perform surveillance within a small range, in which case a yaw angle and a pitch angle of a camera may be adjusted by an adjusting mechanism after the camera is mounted on the gimbal, and the adjusting mechanism may be locked when an optimal working attitude of the camera is obtained. A motor-driven gimbal may be applied to perform scanning and surveillance in a wider range, thereby extending the range of surveillance performed by a camera.
At present, common gimbals are typically driven by brushless motors, such as brushless external-rotor motors. The brushless external-rotor motor is a type of motor in which a permanent magnet may rotate with a housing, and a winding may be fixed to a stator made up of silicon steel sheets. When an existing motor is applied to a small gimbal structure, a coupler and other structures may have to be designed to connect with a load since the overall structure of the motor has been fixed, leading to structural redundancy of the gimbal with drawbacks of a large axial size and structural complexity; accordingly, the design of wiring structures connected between various shafts of the gimbal may also be complex for maintaining an aesthetic appearance and satisfying requirements on angles of rotation of the shafts and positioning precision of the gimbal.